


Day 12 - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (Aerosmith)

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, Internal Monologue, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x08 reaction fic. Kurt and Blaine have gotten back together a mere 2 hours earlier and Kurt wants to appreciate every wonderful thing about his boyfriend.</p><p>Written for Day 12 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge.<br/>Prompt: "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing (Aerosmith)

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/139212614203/klaine-valentines-challenge-day-12-i-dont-want).

Blaine’s chest rose and fell with each new intake and exhalation of breath. His beautiful long eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks above a smattering of a tiny collection of freckles along each side of his nose. His hair had broken free of the gel, probably thanks to Kurt’s forceful hands. To complete the ethereal look of peace, the corners of his mouth also had a whisper of a smile.

And Kurt had never seen him look so beautiful in his life.

The thing was, Kurt wasn’t just _looking_ at Blaine. Having only reunited a little over two hours ago, this was Kurt’s way of making sure they weren’t in a dream – that this was really happening. He had to remember the slope of Blaine’s nose and the shape of his jaw while he still had the chance.

In his restless sleep, Blaine’s brow furrowed a little, before reaching above the pillow his head was on and clutching on to Kurt’s shirt – the same shirt he had thrown unceremoniously to the top of the bed, in his haste to get Blaine out of his polo. Now, Blaine was pulling said shirt to his face. He seemed to breathe it in, inhale it and turn more to face it with a hint of a smile back in place.

Kurt wondered if he were dreaming of something. He knew Blaine could be a light sleeper, and he clearly wasn’t fully under or else he wouldn’t have grabbed out and held on to something which grounded him to Kurt and made him feel safe.

The steady ins and outs of Blaine’s breaths were what really got Kurt. It was proof they were both here and alive and back together for good (Kurt was adamant about that part). The white sheets pooled around Kurt’s hips, but Blaine had them drawn to his chest, head pillowed angelically on his hands with the pillow underneath.

Kurt honestly couldn’t bring himself to care right now that he had been so desperate for Blaine, he’d taken him straight to this particular bed, in this particular house. This bed was once Blaine and Dave’s space and Kurt felt slightly dirty for feeling like he’d jumped in Karofsky’s grave. Then he would look at Blaine – really look at him – and know that this was simply an act of destiny stepping in and setting their path a little straighter. Dave was gone. Blaine said he’d even given his blessing. There didn’t need to be any hard feelings now.

Kurt couldn’t help but look away from Blaine in that second to try to compose himself. Almost instantaneously however, his peace was disrupted by an almighty gasp as Blaine shot up in bed, clutching the shirt to his body and panting. His eyes were wide and afraid as he turned to Kurt – the latter leaning forward to calm him.  Only, when Kurt came towards him, Blaine flinched. This strange reaction instantly vanished when Blaine seemed to come out of his nightmare-fuelled daze.

Instead, Blaine took one look at Kurt and collapsed into a fit of sobs. Kurt was taken aback but he immediately knew what to do as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and cooed soothingly into his hair. After a couple of minutes, Blaine seemed to have calmed himself as he trembled slightly.

“Are you okay, honey?” Kurt asked delicately, still running his hand through the curls under his neck.

Blaine didn’t reply, only grabbed on tighter.

“Was it… are you getting your nightmares again?” Kurt sounded so sad as he recalled the time Blaine had told him that the Sadie Hawkins dance aftermath had left scars both physically and mentally.

“Actually,” Blaine began, still tucked in to Kurt’s neck, “it’s a new one.”

Realising he would have to play detective here, Kurt took the bait and asked him what the nightmare was about.

“It’s about… oh god, this is so hard,” Blaine bit his lip. “It’s a replay of the night we broke up in New York, only dream!Kurt says the things to me which I think about myself.”

Kurt was both horrified and impressed. This news was too awful to hear, thoroughly sickening. At the same time, however, Blaine had just opened up with such a personal issue to Kurt. These were the signs they needed to know something: that this relationship really could last a life time.

“Oh honey,” Kurt said delicately again, bringing Blaine back into an embrace. “I absolutely hate that you have to go through with that alone. You must… You must still be so angry or upset with me.”

Blaine didn’t really know how respond to this other than to say, “It’s… been tough.”

“For what it’s worth, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I had a slip. All those months were a slip, actually. I never appreciated you or cut you any slack when things got tough. And I see that now.”

Kurt then took Blaine’s face in his hands and moved it to arm’s length, looking deep into his eyes.

“You are so beautiful and kind and talented, and brilliant and I love every single inch of you.”

Kurt then tilted Blaine’s face forward and leant in to plant two kisses – one on each of Blaine’s closed eyes which were still a little teary from the shock earlier. Kurt removed his hands and instead placed them on Blaine’s chest.

“And this beating heart makes me think of every time our hearts have beat since the day we met each other. If we can continue to find each other like this, you should never have to worry about me leaving you ever again.”

Blaine nodded his head, the start of a smile ghosting across his lips.

“I love you.”

It was simple and barely audible but Blaine had said it and that was all Kurt needed to lean back in and kiss the smile back on to his lips.

Now Kurt truly couldn’t wait to go to bed and wake up next to this man every day for the rest of their lives. And if that meant proving every ounce of his loyalty to Blaine, he would do it a thousand times more.


End file.
